


Don't play with the unknown

by alongthedistance



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angels, Angst, Angst and Humor, Chucklecries, Comedy, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fallen Angels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jaebum is so soft for Jinyoung, M/M, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, demon jinyoung, fallen angel jinyoung, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: Sometimes, when you’re trying to study, something happens… and it may not be what you have expected. That’s what happened to Jaebum, whose destiny was about to become a nightmare… or heaven.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our dearest friend Marta (mavis-118)! We tried to make you a surprise but we're trash so we are only going to show you a sneak peek of the story! (We are going to finish it, we promise!). We love you and we hope you'll like it! <3 <3 <3

They were just about to explode.

Bambam and Yugyeom had spent the whole afternoon studying for their exam. Even though outside was cold and snowing, they would rather be in the garden playing than sitting in front of so many books, notebooks, pens and dictionaries. The first one was, in that moment, hiding his head under his arms and the second one, sighing, was focusing on the last notes he had taken in class. 

They were trying to understand how to translate texts from latin... And nothing was going as they had expected.

“Why don’t we forget about all of this?” Bambam said, hopeless, while raising his head to look at Yugyeom.

“Then we won’t pass… and the others are going to laugh at us. Everything’s a disaster,” answered the guy, frowning at the same time he tried to read, for the fifth time, the same incomprensible paragraph. 

“Well… I’ll just check my Instagram. Tell me if you find a good way to do this.”

Bambam took his phone and opened his favourite app to look at his friends’ photos while Yugyeom, giving up, leaned on the back of his chair, closed his eyes and sighed again. 

“And then… them,” he added pointing out trough the window. “They can’t be silent even just for a minute.”

Yugyeom was right. Their friends, Mark and Jackson, were playing in the middle of the snow. They would be making a snowman, lying on the ground or just throwing snowballs to each other while he and Bambam were caught inside of the house, doing homework and studying something they couldn’t even understand. 

“I can’t understand how they managed to translate all of this…” whispered Yugyeom once again. “What if we ask them for help?”

He decided to give it a last try, just a bit more, but… it was impossible. Completely impossible.

"Ah!" Yugyeom complained in annoyance as he picked his latin notes and got up from his sit. "I can't do this anymore! I'm going to ask Jaebum hyung!"    
  
"Wait!" Bambam followed his best friend. It had been months since they agreed to share an apartment along with other three unknown people because of economic issues and they already considered all of them their friends. Living far from their family was difficult, but living with them made everything easier. Despite this, the youngest members were still afraid of Jaebum. It was true that he was like an older brother for them, but his seriousness and temper still frightened the guys. "He is going to kill us," he whispered.    
  
When the two maknaes entered the living room, they found Jaebum on his usual spot: sitting behind his desk near the window while he was probably doing his homework for university. It wasn't surprising that he always had good grades: whereas Bambam and Yugyeom spent the greatest part of the quadrimester procrastinating and lazing around like Jackson and Mark, Jaebum was always working very hard.    
  


“How are we going to ask-” Yugyeom started to whisper just to be interrupted by Jackson and Mark storming into the room. 

“Jaebum hyung!” Jackson sat on his desk, gaining looks of disbelief from all of them. “Can’t believe you’re here with all the snow out there! Look at you! Wasting your youth studying instead of living your life! You will regret it when you are older!”

“You look like children,” said Jaebum while taking off his glasses, tired. “What’s going on?”

“Come and play with us for a while,” replied Mark. 

Jackson had a big and promising smile on his face while Yugyeom, who still had the notes in his hands, couldn’t find the precise moment to ask for help. Next to him, Bambam was distracted: he was very interested in his own reflection on the window. In that moment, the guy was making what he thought was a very sexy pose. 

“Could you stop that and help me? You’re not that sexy,” whispered Yugyeom to his friend.

“Come on, you know I’m the sexiest one,” answered Bambam caressing his hair in a wonderful way. As always, he was completely focused on how amazing and how bright his presence could be. 

Yugyeom sighed and finally took a step forward.

“I’m wondering if you could help us with this, Jaebum hyung,” he said pointing at his notes after taking a deep breath. 

“Well, I’m glad to see that I’m not the only one trying to focus in his studies,” replayed Jaebum with a little grin. “Come here. Let’s take a look at that. Jackson, get out of the table.”

“You’re boring, you guys,” said Jackson, pouting. “What were you singing yesterday, Yugyeom? We just don’t care, we just don’t care… Don’t care about the exam and let’s play for a while! The snow is so soft that you’re going to fall for it,” he added while approaching to Yugyeom and Bambam.

Both the maknaes, right after Yugyeom had hit Bambam in order to take his attention, ignored what Jackson was saying and approached the table so Jaebum could help them. He took a look at the notes and nodded, understanding why they were so frustrated with the subject. 

“This is going to take us a while. Grab a chair,” said Jaebum as he brought some snacks closer to them. “Then, eat something. This will help you gather more strength while I check your notes.”

For Jaebum’s surprise, Jackson approached him and took the notes away, reading one of the texts out loud. 

“Dude, what is this? Is this an invocation spell or something? I don’t know how you two could get bored while studying latin!” The blonde addressed the two maknaes, who were rolling their eyes at unison. 

“This is not for fun, Jackson!” Their hyung took the notes back, cutting himself with one of the papers by accident. “Shit!”

“Oh, Jaebum hyung, you’re so delicate! Maybe I should start calling you Princess Im!” Jackson laughed, moving his hands in a mockery way.

“I’m going to kill you, Jackson Wang!” cried the black haired one as he started to run. It wasn’t uncommon for the two of them to argue because of the different personalities they had. Despite this, those arguments never lasted long. They were like siblings, after all. 

While all of the members were having fun looking at the absurd scene, tiny fog emerged from the spot where Jaebum’s blood had fallen. Yugyeom was the first one who noticed this and poked on Bambam’s arm to catch his attention. 

“Can you see that?” the maknae said. 

“What?” the silver haired one replied as he looked at him in confusion. 

“That.” Yugyeom placed his hands on both sides of Bambam’s head, moving it in that direction. How didn’t they realize it before? Black smoke started to fill the room, making them cough. 

What the hell was going on? Was there a fire?

“Jaebum hyung! We have to get out of here!” The maknae cried. However, turning to look at Jaebum, Yugyeom realized that something strange was happening: the smoke hadn’t reached Jaebum at all, who seemed to be in a  bubble  of fresh air, and he didn’t even look at them, completely focused on the latin notes. His finger had already stopped bleeding.

“I’m busy!” was the only thing he answered. Jaebum didn’t raise his head, as if he couldn’t notice either the smoke and his friends’ fear.

After he had said those last two words, the smoke started to disappear just to be followed by an explosion of light. 

Would it be the end of the four students? They couldn’t even think: all they could do was scream.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Jaebum noticed when he recovered his conscience was the throbbing pain in his head. What had just happened? At one moment he was discussing with Jackson -as usual- and then he lost consciousness because of that bright light. Was he dreaming? No, that couldn’t have been possible. Maybe those snacks weren’t in a good condition and he had been hallucinating all this time. 

He continued to be lost in his own thoughts avoiding to deal with reality until he sensed how someone grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. Would they ever let him rest? Those little bastards…

“Jaebum hyung!” Yugyeom’s voice reached him trying to bring him back to reality. He fluttered his eyes open and tried to focus his sight only to be embraced by the youngest one all of a sudden. “Jaebum hyung! I thought you were dead!”

“Wha-what happened?” he replied as Yugyeom helped him to sit. 

“We don’t know. You cut yourself and then… everything went weird,” answered Mark while caressing his head. 

Jackson was still asleep lying on the ground and so was Bambam, whose arm was above the blonde’s stomach. Yugyeom approached them and started to shake their bodies in order to make them wake up. Those guys were impossible. 

“Wake up, you guys,” said Mark, helping the maknae.

It took a while until both Bambam and Jackson finally woke up. While Jaebum was trying to put himself together, starting to remember little parts of what had happened, the two guys babbled about the weird and funny dream they had had. They couldn’t understand why but as soon as they realized they had dreamt the same, Jackson frowned and pointed his finger at Bambam.

“You’re lying, aren’t you,” he said with threatening gesture. Mark and Yugyeom looked at each other, sighing: another fight was about to begin. “It’s impossible that you have had the same exact dream I had too.”

“It wasn’t a dream,” replied Jaebum. “Something happened and…”

But he didn’t finish the sentence and all of them knew why. They could hear a low, low music coming from the library. It was a sweet, refined piano song.

“If we are all here… who has turned on the music?” asked Jackson, who had hidden behind Bambam before he even finished talking. 

Jaebum, taking charge of the situation, walked towards the door and took a look at the hallway. It was empty, so he stepped back and made his friends a sign to urge them to follow him. It didn’t matter who it was, because they were going to scare him o her to death. 

Or, at least, that was what Jaebum first thought about. In fact, nothing went as he had expected.

They reached the library in a blink and all of them, creating an amusing image, put their ears against the door. A soothing melody more fitted to be played in a sophisticated upper class party could be heard and was inviting them to come in. Jaebum, being the bold person he was, opened the door ready to start a fight with whoever dared to trespass their flat, even if his, her or their music preferences were top-notch.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. In fact, if it wasn’t for Jackson’s words that spoke his mind, he would have started to think he was losing his mind.

“Are you guys seeing the same thing I’m seeing?” Jackson whispered as he addressed the scene that was upon them: a young male about their age, wearing a cat headband on his raven, glossy hair was sitting on the old armchair beside one of the bookshelves, totally focused on the book he was reading. Meanwhile, two beautiful dark haired girls were singing at the rhythm of the piano a man in his forties, who could only be defined as extravagant, was playing. Jaebum knew he must tell them to go away, call the police or simply run away, but he felt how a magnetic force was pulling him towards that hypnotic music and, above all, that both strange and beautiful dark haired young man.

“Are you really dozing off, hyung?” Jackson’s words brought him back to reality, too embarrassed to admit to his friends that he was in fact doing that.

“What?! No!” He felt how heat crept to his cheeks and tried to avoid his friends’ questioning gazes by looking at the group of people again, coughing to draw their attention. “Excuse me? What are you doing here! I’m calling the police!”

All of a sudden, the stranger chuckled and with one slight movement of one of his hands, the music stopped. 

“Suzy, Nayeon, JYP,” he said with a soothing voice. It was the sweetest voice Jaebum had ever heard. “You are dismissed.” 

Thus, the three musicians disappeared in the thin air, leaving the four students speechless. 

“It’s funny, really.” The stranger stood up from the armchair and moved in his direction. When he stopped he was dangerously close, what made Jaebum’s heart beat faster. “It’s funny that you are asking what I am doing here when you were the one who called me,” he said as he drew Jaebum’s jawline with one of his fingers.

“I don’t know what are you talking about,” he answered trying to get away from him. However, he wasn’t able to move. 

“Oh, I’m sure you do know.” The stranger looked at him with a little smile and caressed Jaebum’s lips with his thumb. “Well, you gave your soul, so tell me… What can I do for you, sweety?”

Yugyeom, Bambam, Mark and Jackson couldn’t talk at all. Their mouths were open because of the surprise. Soul? Sweety? 

“Maybe, Jaebum… you hid something from us?” asked Mark with a low voice, almost a whisper. 

But Jaebum didn’t hear his question. His eyes were fixed on the guy in front of him and nothing seemed to disturb both of them. Jackson, who was hidden behind Mark, frowned. “They know each other, don’t they? They’re like a couple. The way they look at each other makes me think I ship them. Shit,” he said. 

“What are you saying?” asked Yugyeom, shocked. 

“He has a point.” Bambam, who had been unusually silent since they had left Jaebum’s room, looked at Jackson and agreed. “Love between boys, what a wonderful thing.”

Suddenly, the stranger turned to look at them and sighed. 

“You’re bothering us,” he said, serious, pointing a finger to them.

Before they could say a single word, they realized that open their mouths was impossible because, and even though it sounded incredible, the dark haired guy had sewed them in some magical way! There were small pieces of thread joining their lips in order to not let them talk. The only thing they could do was make strange noises that didn’t seemed to reach Jaebum, and even though they tried to break the thread, everything was hopeless. 

“Much better,” added the guy after that, smiling softly while turning his head again to face Jaebum. “Should we listen to some music?”

As soon as he said that, a sweet music filled the room. It was a pretty romantic scene. 

“Who the hell are you?” asked Jaebum, almost without voice. 

“It’s funny, you know, because Hell is my home,” he smiled, amusing. “Some call me Lucifer, others call me Satan… but for you, my dear, you can call me Jinyoung.”

Jaebum’s eyes opened with surprise. It couldn't be true, right? That must be some kind of weird joke because, obviously, Hell didn’t exist and neither did Lucifer, Satan or whatever people called the devil. He rolled his eyes, sceptical. “Sure. And I’m the prince of Heaven,” answered with irony. 

“Sassy… that’s sexy,” said Jinyoung raising an eyebrow. “And I really like sexy things… and sexy toys,” he added with a twisted smile. “Play with them, for example. We are going to spend a lot of time together.”

Jaebum looked at him, frightened. Spend time together? What?

“Don’t look at me that way,” Jinyoung said, entertaining. “You sold me your soul and now we are bound until you meet your end and go to Hell with me. Don’t you find it amusing, Jaebum? We will have lots of fun!” He chuckled.

“Do you think this is a joke? I’m leaving!”

Jaebum turned around furiously and ran, leaving his friends and that stranger that called himself Jinyoung behind. He ran not only because that situation was affecting his sanity, but also because he didn’t want to admit that he felt somewhat attracted to him. 

He was definitely losing his mind. 

He ran how he never did, leaving behind his apartment and starting to see the campus. When he was far enough to feel safe he stopped, bending himself to put his hands on his knees to catch some air. He looked around, the fresh air reassuring him and making him relax. 

Maybe when he would come back to the apartment that stranger who threatened to put his life upside down would would be gone and thus he could come back to his daily routine. 

How naive he was. 

Suddenly, a touch soft of a hand brought him back to reality, crushing his wishes of a normal life. 

He turned around, seeing how a devilish -pun intended- half smile crept in Jinyoung’s sculpted face of both diabolic and angelic beauty.

“I told you,” he said with a velvet voice that made him feel goosebumps on his skin from fear and excitement. “You are stuck with me forever.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Here you have the new chapter (yeah, we know we are late but we have a problem with procrastination -_-). Thank you for your kudos & comments! Hope you'll enjoy the update! 

After a few weeks, Jaebum could say that they had established a routine and that Jinyoung was considered a part of their little family. Despite the conditions of his appearance, he was calm, easy to talk to and his presence was somehow comfortable. They had some doubts, though, but that was because they didn't know him pretty well. At least not for now. 

And he was a demon, too, despite he didn’t look like one. It wasn’t something good, in fact, because sometimes it made him forget which ones were his real intentions. 

Jinyoung had told Jaebum about the incident that brought their destinies together and how his soul had now two owners. As he had said, they were now soulmates in the most twisted sense of the word. The process was very simple: when Jaebum cut himself after Jackson had said the invocation spell, a door to the underworld opened and Jinyoung was able to reach them and claim what was his. The conditions, however, were pretty strange... and heartbreaking, to be honest.

First of all, Jaebum had a year to say goodbye to those he loved. Just a year. He thought it was only a lie, of course, though a weird feeling had been pressing his chest since Jinyoung had told him. It was a joke, right? He wasn’t prepared to die or whatever. He was still studying, he hadn’t had a great job and there were also too many things he wanted to do, alone and with his friends. Dying in a few months seemed like a dream. A really bad dream.

In addition, as Jinyoung had said, they couldn’t be far away from each other because of their pact. At first, Jaebum found it difficult to adapt to their new situation. There was like an invisible thread that bound both of them together, making them impossible to go nowhere one without the other. They could only be separated for a couple of meters; otherwise, Jaebum would be incapable of breathing and his head would go blank until Jinyoung was again by his side. That was one of the things Jaebum hated the most… Well, he liked his privacy and having no one close sometimes, who didn’t? 

And finally, he couldn’t pray. He was not allowed to talk to God, neither to ask for help or look for another choice. If he did that, his heart would hurt much more than he could imagine. It was not something he would like to feel, so he was behaving very well.

But he was also afraid. Jaebum didn’t want to believe his destiny. 

Jinyoung liked to distract him and to get him on his nerves by putting him in the most ridiculous situations. For example, a few days ago he had cried in front of a lot of people to have an enormous ice cream. Since he didn’t have any money, Jaebum paid for it while everyone was looking at them with disapproval.

Even though he couldn’t say that the raven haired young male had changed his behaviour, he felt more comfortable around him now that some time had passed by. Both of them could have interesting talks about music, culture, science and even topics that Jaebum had never thought he would be talking about with someone else. It was, in fact, kind of refreshing.

And that, somehow, scared him to death. 

But peace didn’t last forever. 

One day Jaebum and Jinyoung were sitting on the sofa after coming back from the end of the term parties. The first one really loved the peaceful silence that reigned in his place when the youngest ones were out. He loved them and sometimes even considered them his little brothers, but he also enjoyed the few moments he had by himself and how Jinyoung respected them, being or not with him depending on what Jaebum wanted. 

“I really liked your friends’ music, Jaebum,” the raven haired young male said as he sat beside him. “Day6… They have a good name…”

“I thought you liked classical music, Jinyoung.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Jaebum noticed how a glint of sadness, or at least that was what he thought, could be seen in Jinyoung’s eyes.

“You can tell me.” 

“You don’t want to know.”

“Or maybe you’re the one who don’t want to talk about it...”

“You’ll regret it…” Jinyoung said, but he also took a deep breath and decided that, for once, it was okay to talk about himself. And so he did. “I have… a tragic story. I’m sure you already know. I was an angel, the most beautiful one, but it wasn’t enough. I was so interested in humankind that I came to Earth, alone, and a lot of things happened while I was here. To sum up, I pissed of God, the real one, and then he exiled me. Since then, I live in Hell and I recruit human souls.”

“If I hadn't known what happened to us, I would say it’s all a make up story. But… I could believe anything now,” answered Jaebum, shrugging. 

Suddenly, a bright light appeared into the room, blinding both of them. Jaebum covered his eyes, surprised, and tried to figure out what was happening at that time. Another demon? More surprises?

“We gave you the chance to be sorry for what you had done, but you didn’t want to come back,” said an angelical, male voice. “And now it’s too late. I came to tell you that you must return to Hell, Lucifer. You can’t be here, on Earth.”

“Jinyoung is my name now, Youngjae.” Jinyoung looked at the young male, who was wearing a silver headband on his chocolate hair and white clothes, giving him the image of the purest being. “You well know he is the one who should be sorry for what he did to me.”

“Hyung, I don’t want to fight you.” Youngjae approached the raven haired boy, took his hand and looked at him making his plea. 

“Then leave me alone. I’m not going to come back.” Jinyoung moved his hand apart from Youngae’s and turned around ready to leave the room. 

“You should. You know the deal. Why are you being like this, hyung? You have always accepted your duties,” the angel added. “Could it be… Do you love this human? Is that what makes you weak?”

As soon as Youngjae said those words, Jaebum’s heart clenched in anticipation. Jinyoung ghosted his hand around the doorknob as he was resolving some internal conflict that would lead him to leave the room or not. _Why is he hesitating?_ the human thought. He wouldn’t ever admit it in public, but he really had gotten used to Jinyoung’s presence. What was more, recently he had started to have feelings whenever they were closer. It was wrong -since he was the prince of darkness and he was just a mere human who was going to die to feed that demon’s needs- and he knew that he shouldn’t have his hopes up, but he couldn’t help falling for the fallen angel. 

Heart wanted what it wanted, after all. 

Suddenly, Jinyoung chuckled, getting Jaebum out of his internal and frustrating monologue. 

“Oh, you couldn’t be more wrong, Youngjae,” he said. “You heard our Father. I’m just the mere cursed ruler of Hell. A monster. Therefore, I cannot love anyone.”

Thus, he left leaving a heartbroken and confused Jaebum behind. 

He had to take control over the situation. He couldn’t fall for him. Jinyoung was the one, after all, that was going to kill him. 

The one who was going to steal all he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally... The last chapter! :)
> 
> We know, we know... It's really been ages since we last updated but we got caught by procrastination and irl duties T-T We also didn't want to bring our friend Marta something rushed and we weren't motivated/inspired enough lately (and she's our dearest best friend and she ofc deserves the best in this world <3). 
> 
> Even if this fic gave us headaches... We really got fond of it and we are somewhat sad of finishing it :'( I hope all of you will enjoy it as much as we did writing it and also that will meet our friend Marta's expectations! ^^
> 
> Thank you for the comments and the kudos you've left and of course taking your time to read it! It really encourages us to keep writing and improve! <3
> 
> San and Sil :3  
> (You can also give us feedback in our shared Twitter @soyundoritogot7, our shared Tumblr @alongthedistance and our personal Twitter accounts @sylvita92 (Sil) and @Sandritah_lf (San)).

He didn’t know why he was feeling like that nor why he had run after him. Above all when Jinyoung had slapped him with the ugly truth.

Jaebum ran until he found Jinyoung in the place where the fallen angel had revealed the destiny that was awaiting for him. At that moment, while listening to Jinyoung's words, he had felt how a big curse fell upon him... a curse that would kill him and send him to hell, but that also bound their lives.  

And Jaebum, who didn't want to fall for him, couldn't deny anymore that he was already feeling something for that demon. He didn't know how strong it was, but otherwise he wouldn't have run after him the way he had done. 

He was worried... and he needed some answers. 

“What do you want?” Jinyoung was sitting on the grass, the moonlight defining his beautiful features even if at that moment he was giving him his back. There were features befitting to who had been an angel in the past. “I’m not in a good mood so..."  

“Is it true?” Jaebum asked as he sat beside him, not winning any look from the black haired young male. 

“What?” 

“That you cannot love.”  

“Why do you care?” All of a sudden, the prince of darkness moved to face him, sending him a glare that could touch his soul. Jinyoung was angry, and that was something that would make anyone feel shaken to the core. However, Jaebum knew better. Jaebum knew that since the first time they met, the fallen angel had had this mask of coldness and sass on thanks to his magnificent skills of acting -in fact, he could swear that if it wasn’t the most popular demon, Jinyoung would be one of the most talented actors featuring in the most acclaimed dramas-. But after being together for so long, Jaebum knew better. He knew that behind all that rage and cool facade, a glint of sadness and loneliness was hidden. Jinyoung was one complicated puzzle and _oh God_ , Jaebum had always loved a challenge and puzzle games. “You heard me. I’m just the reaper that will take your soul and your bright future from you. So, leave me alone,” added Jinyoung. 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“What?” Jinyoung looked at him in disbelief as his mask began to fall apart. 

“I don’t believe that you can’t love. You proved me otherwise. What about the moments we shared these last weeks? What about you caring about my flatmates? Despite the lies they have told you, I know you care even if you’re trying so hard to convince me-”

“I don’t want to hear you anymore. I’m leaving,” the fallen angel said as he got up ready to leave. However, what he hadn’t expected was that the human one grabbed his wrist. Jinyoung was far stronger than a mere mundane creature and thus was able to get away from him, but there was a part of him that wanted to stay and hear his words. 

They didn’t know for how long they had stayed like that, the silence being their only company. Finally, Jinyoung stopped looking at his wrist to face him. “You know my story. I told you. It was because of my love for humankind that I was punished and casted out of heaven. It was because of that damn love that I got my wings ripped, the reason why I’m a monster.” 

Tears began to fall from Jinyoung’s eyes, creating rivers on his sculpted, angel face. The walls that were supporting his facade were starting to fall down, what made him show the most vulnerable side of him. Jaebum realized that maybe the other -not so- young male had made mistakes in the past and that he was, in fact, a demon, but that didn’t stop his heart from breaking. Jinyoung had suffered enough all that time because of his punishment and he needed to realize he was able to love and that also deserved to be loved  in return. 

People always told Jaebum that he was very impulsive and that he didn’t think of the consequences. _“You should think before acting, Jaebum,_ ” her mother had said to him a lot of times when he got involved in a lot of quarrels in his teenage days. However, the pain he was feeling was too much and he wanted that situation to stop. _“Fuck it,”_ he thought just when he reduced the distance between the two of them and hugged Jinyoung, startling him.  

“What are you doing, Jaebum? Didn’t you hear what I’ve said? I’m going to ruin your life! Stop being stupid!” the king of hell cried in a broken voice as Jaebum caressed his raven hair.  

“I don’t care.” 

“Stop saying nonsense!”  

“It’s not nonsense! I can’t stop it!”  

“What?” 

“I can’t stop this feelings…” He broke the hug just to put his hands on Jinyoung’s shoulders while his sight started to blur. There were tears threatening to fall from his eyes, and the fallen angel looked at him in confusion with his own eyes red from crying. “This is stronger than me, Jinyoung. I-I know I should hate you but… Since we first met-” 

“Stop it-” 

“... I have felt this attraction. It is a magnetic pull that I had never felt before. Lately, I have being trying not to pay attention to it, but as I was spending more time with you, I-” 

“I’m just your executioner, I don’t deserve it-” 

“I realized that I’m starting to love you,” Jaebum added, interrupting him. “Even if you are the one that will take my life, I can’t stop this feelings from growing more and more. Trying to figure you out and spending time with you made me realize that I want you to stay with me for the rest of the year. Forgive yourself, because you deserve to be loved.” 

With that said, the remaining stone from the walls that were keeping his feelings at bay disappeared and Jinyoung put his arms around Jaebum to give him the most sincere embrace. It would pass time until they would figure their relationship out, but it was the first step to the road they would walk together in which Jinyoung would forgive himself and accept Jaebum’s love.  

“I just don’t have the right to admit,” Jinyoung said in a whisper, “that I’m starting to feel something for you. Something very different from what I have always felt for the humankind.”

 

***

 

As the countdown was being dangerously close to zero, the two lovers were tasting a little bit of Heaven before starting their journey to hell together.

It was an ordinary evening of winter, the raindrops playing the lullaby that often invited people to sleep. There weren’t any rays of light going through the curtains that would enlighten the room like in most romantic films, but the darkness that wrapped them suited the scene. There was a little lamp in Jaebum’s desk that was not only giving light to the papers, envelopes, pens and pencils that were on it, but drawing their naked bodies, only decorated with pearls of sweat. Skin against skin, they were devoting each other to a rhythm that was leading them to the sweetest pleasure and greatest expression of love. 

Jaebum was in a daze, being the prince of darkness the only one in his mind. He now realized how much his world had been turned upside down after the appearance of the raven haired young man that was now looking at him with his flushed face and eyes full of lust. After that conversation that changed their relationship forever, they learned not only about each other but also about how to love. It was incredible how through the year they had realized they understood each other so well they seemed to be inseparable pieces of the same puzzle. As Mark said in one of their get-togethers, they seemed soulmates, like star-crossed lovers that were meant to be together. 

“Hyung… I’m so close…” Jinyoung moaned and then moved down to leave a kiss on his lips, bringing Jaebum back to reality. A reality in which Jaebum was literally _under_   Satan’s body, overwhelmed by the feeling of Jinyoung's hard member inside him. If his friends had told him a year ago  that he would be in such situation, he would tell they were out of their minds. Suddenly, a devilish grin appeared on Jinyoung’s eyes as he increased the pace and the pressure, which made Jaebum see stars.  

“Oh, God…” Jaebum mewled when he reached the climax along with his lover. What he didn’t expect was Jinyoung hitting him on his chest as he sat up on his lower body. 

“You’re incredible…”  

“What have I done now? Can’t we just enjoy the moment?” The human protested as Jinyoung tried to leave him to enjoy the after sex bliss on his own.  

“Did you really had to mention him?” 

“Who?” 

“My father!” Jinyoung rolled in his side giving him his back. “Good night, Jaebum.” 

“But it’s not night yet! Come on… It wasn’t on purpose!” Jaebum added as he grabbed his shoulder trying to turn him over. The little fight ended in Jaebum hitting accidentally one of the fallen angel’s scars from his back, making him hiss. “Sorry…” 

A silence that could be cut with a knife followed leaving them on their own thoughts. Normally, both of them would be comfortable in this kind of moments, but both of them were feeling terribly sorry about ruining what could be their -literally- last day on earth.  

“Jaebum I’m s-” 

“I’m sorry, Jinyoung.” 

“No, you don’t need to… I was being selfish…” 

“Do they usually hurt?” 

“What?”  

“The scars…” Jinyoung sat up and pulled the sheets trying to cover himself, suddenly conscious about those damn evidence of his sins.  

“Sometimes…” he unconsciously lifted an arm to touch part of one of them. “I really hate them… They… They remind me of what I have done. They are chains that keep me from being free…” 

As Jinyoung was furiously looking how his fist was gripping the sheet, he didn’t realize Jaebum putting himself on his knees to kiss one of the scars and then encircling him in a back hug. 

“What are you doing?” the black haired young male moved his head only to find Jaebum’s eyes, which were full of love.  

“You said that those scars remind you of your past…” The human put a hand on the fallen angel’s flushed face. “I’m just trying to make new memories…” 

Thus, Jinyoung locked Jaebum’s lips with his, melting together in a sweet kiss full of love.  

The rain kept pouring down and the clock was ticking as a reminder that Jaebum’s life was close to its end. However, the two lovers continued enjoying every single minute as it was the last one, showing their love in the most pure, carnal and intimate way.

 

***

 

Jaebum closed the last envelope and took a look at the pen. His stomach was in pain because of the nerves, but he knew he was doing the correct thing by preparing all that stuff. Picking up the pen, he wrote Yugyeom’s name on the envelope. It was the last letter he wanted to write before let himself rest in peace or, in other words, before he left the human world to become another soul living in hell. 

But he wanted to, at least, say goodbye to his beloved ones.  

Even though he didn't want to regret it, there was still a little part of him that was suffering. He didn’t seem to be sure about what was going to happen. Jaebum knew there was no solution since his fate was already decided, and he had also done a lot of things during that year to be satisfied with himself. However, it still hurt. Not seeing his friends or his family again, not sharing any moments with them or doing the things he liked was kind of heartbreaking.

And he hadn’t said anything to his friends, too, what was making him feel even worse. What would they do when he was gone? Jaebum knew that Jackson would be surprised and trying to control himself, but he would surely fail and would begin to cry very loudly. Mark, the silent one, would contain the tears in order to comfort the others, but his red eyes would betray him and reveal what he really felt. Bambam would say he wanted to change rooms since Jaebum’s was the biggest, but it would be just a way to hide his painful emotions while trying not to break into tears. And Yugyeom, the youngest one… He had always being the most emotional, so it would take him a while to accept what had happened and he would surely look for his friends to help him leave his solitude behind. After all, losing a friend was something that would change your life forever and Jaebum knew it pretty well, since he was the one who felt that was abandoning them all.  

A kind hand rested on his shoulder and Jaebum, whose eyes were red because he was about to cry, lifted his head to see who was there.  

“Don’t worry about them. They’re going to be alright. I’m taking care of them.” Youngjae, the angel who had talked to Jinyoung before, was looking at him with a sad face. 

“They aren’t going to forget me, are they?” Jaebum asked in a soft voice. 

“Of course they aren’t. They are going to suffer for losing you, but eventually they will be fine. They are stronger than they look like,” he answered with a little smile. “The only thing I’m sorry for is not being able to save you.” 

“I trust my friends and my family, and I know they can overcome this. That’s all that matters,” said Jaebum looking to the desk. “And I don’t need to be saved. I’m saving Jinyoung from his solitude, and that is the most important thing I have done in my entire life.” 

“I’m grateful that you’re helping him.”

Having that said, Youngjae disappeared as the door opened. Jinyoung entered the room frowning.  

“Was Youngjae here again?” he asked approaching to Jaebum. 

“He was, but he just wanted me to be sure that my friends are going to be okay,” he answered softly.  

“Well… and how are you?”Jinyoung sat on the table and looked at him. “You seem broken inside.” 

“It’s difficult to let them go… to let everything go. But since I’m going to be with you...” Jaebum sighed, smiling and caressing the hand of his black haired demon. “I don’t regret anything. This is what was written in my fate, so let’s follow it. Take me with you forever.” 

Jinyoung stood up and interlaced his fingers with Jaebum’s after have taken his hand. He smiled, sadness reflecting in his eyes.

“It’s time to go,” was the only thing he said. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes,” answered his still human lover.  

While standing up, Jaebum took a last look to the letters he had written. Jackson. Mark. Bambam. Yugyeom. He was going to miss them a lot. He would like to see their faces one more time, but was sure that if he did that he was going to cry, and he couldn’t handle it. Containing the tears that wanted to fall, he approached the door with Jinyoung.  

“Don’t worry, Jaebum,” he said, tightening his hand. “I’m going to find a way so we can see them again.” 

“I’m sure you will,” he answered.  

The door was closed. Only silence remained in Jaebum’s room.  

Silence… and a few letters on the table awaiting to be found.


End file.
